Idiota
by Notthatbou
Summary: SpainxFem!UK: Idiota, tonto, estúpido, negligente, bobo... Había tantas palabras para describir a aquel sujeto; y sin embargo si alguien le obligase a quedarse con una no sabría por cual decantarse. Tantas eran sus bajezas, tantas sus malas cualidades, que acaso nada más verlo ya se le alteraba por completo el pulso. Breve 'romance' sin pretensión.


Por algún motivo se me ocurrió escribir algo de estos dos, me pareció que hacían una pareja interesante. Raro en mí, amante del yaoi, ¡pero surgió! Así que aquí os lo traigo para ver si podéis disfrutarlo... Humor flojo, romance flojo, cosas de esas. No estoy muy convencida, por favor ¡no me apedreéis!

Warning: Esto ha sido escrito mientras escuchaba K-Pop alternado con música clásica, y al final un mash up del estando contigo de Marisol feat. Pitbull. Lo digo por seguridad .-.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei. Yo esto lo hago gratis, y pago un canon de salud mental... Ignoradme.**

* * *

_**Idiota**  
_

_Idiota. Tonto. Estúpido. Negligente. Bobo. Inútil. Insensato. Majadero. Lelo._

Había tantas palabras para describir a aquel sujeto... Y sin embargo si alguien le obligase a quedarse con una no sabría por cual decantarse. Tantas eran sus bajezas, tantas sus malas cualidades, que acaso nada más verlo ya se le alteraba por completo el pulso.

Alice Kirkland suspiró, o, más en su estilo, gruñó. Miró desquiciada su reloj y después a ambos lados, esperando que por arte de magia apareciera aquel desdichado con el que había tenido la brillante idea de quedar. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele? Vale que era porque tenían que hacer un trabajo, pero igualmente ahora incluso el haberse citado para hacerlo le parecía una mala idea. Lo mejor sería hacer el trabajo ella y no dejar que el muy insensato metiese mano, que todo conocimiento que podía añadir siempre se volvía, por alguna razón, en algo negativo.

Ya la había avergonzado una vez durante la exposición oral de septiembre, cuando el profesor les preguntó por qué la parte dedicada a la Gran Guerra del Norte estaba menos desarrollada que los demás apartados de su por lo demás brillante trabajo. Entonces Antonio tuvo la maravillosa idea de explicar que, cuando ellos sentados en el parque completaban la historia de Pedro el Grande y lo que él consideraba que era una cuita personal contra Carlos XII de Suecia, una paloma tuvo a bien defecar sobre el uniforme de Alice y que, claro, tuvieron que irse a casa, porque quedarse con una inglesa cagada en un parque tratando de hablar sobre rusos y suecos de verdad que era algo muy difícil. Intentaron terminar el trabajo en la residencia de estudiantes, pero cuando él gentilmente quiso llevarle a la rubia una camisa suya para que se cambiara tuvo la suerte de verle la bombacha, algo que para ella resultó ser intolerable. Le lanzó la jabonera a la cara y se fue de allí corriendo, explicó España a toda la clase, dejándole inconsciente el resto de la tarde. Como comprendería el señor profesor, se despertó ya de madrugada y no les dio tiempo a dar término a su trabajo. Pero le habían puesto pasión, eso sí, lo prometía, como para merecerse lo menos un siete, y de ahí ya que decidiera él.

Ese había sido uno de los episodios más vergonzantes de toda la vida de Alice, además de que estuvo un tiempo siendo llamada _la chica paloma_. También una vez en gimnasia, mientras jugaban a voleibol, tuvo el muy estúpido que hacerse el héroe acudiendo a salvarla de un salvaje pelotazo lanzado por Beilschmidt, ese amigo suyo alemán que siempre llevaba un pollo al hombro. Habría sido de libro si no hubiese tropezado y caído sobre ella con la mano derecha agarrada a uno de sus senos. El español, queriendo hacer una broma para rebajar la tensión, sólo pudo acordarse de lo que acababan de hacer en clase de matemáticas (¿por qué? ¿por qué en los exámenes no le ocurrían esas cosas?):

—Oye... –dijo, señalando a la mano que seguía teniendo sobre su pecho–: Crees que si esto es un seno... ¿Ese otro es un coseno?

—...¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... Si tú en una peli eres la protagonista, y yo también lo soy, soy coprotagonista. Esto es un seno, ese también, luego... ¿es ése un coseno?

Toda la clase se echó a reír ante la tan tonta broma, mientras el pervertido alumno francés proclamaba que a él no le importaría ver tampoco una tangente. Se marchó de allí totalmente avergonzada tras haber apaleado a su compañero. ¿Por qué _siempre_ les tenía que tocar juntos en todo? ¿Por qué? Era tan sumamente injusto para ella, ¡ella quería tener bonitos recuerdos de instituto! En ese momento, en silencio y tranquilamente, su agresor entró en el baño donde se había escondido y se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella. Trató de ignorarlo; decidió quedarse así, con la cara enterrada entre los brazos, para siempre jamás hasta que ese infeliz desapareciera de la tierra. Con suavidad, el moreno le agarró los brazos y tomó las blancas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. La calidez que de ellas se desprendía sorprendió a Alice obligándola a mirar al chico a los ojos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza a toda costa. España la miró y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha se llevó el líquido restante que asomaba por los verdes ojos de su compañera.

—Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa torpe–, no quería molestarte tanto. No pensé que te ibas a poner así, de verdad, sabes que me gusta hacerte chinchar y no llorar...

—¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡No te perdono! ¡No te perdonaré nunca!

—Mujer, relájate, que lo siento de verdad. Yo también me siento algo avergonzado por haber hecho un chiste de matemáticas... mi estatus se va a ir a la ruina después de esto...

—¿Tu _status_? –preguntó Alice, más bien tomando aire que exhalándolo– No juegues con mi paciencia, Antonio... –terminó, rascando las baldosas de la pared con las uñas hasta el punto de dejar una marca que quedaría en los baños de por vida. El español, asustado por el tono de tranquilidad inesperado, decidió que irse sería lo mejor.

—No te preocupes –sonrió mientras se levantaba sin soltar la mano de la rubia, tratando de animarla–. Además, no son tan grandes. Apenas si tienes medio seno con las dos juntas, así que no te obsesiones con las mates. Y suénate los mocos, que llevas un disgusto tremendo.

Desde aquel día se contaba lo de la legendaria historia de la chica que arrancó un retrete del váter y se lo estampó a un joven en el cráneo, matándolo violentamente. Otros decían que el joven había sobrevivido milagrosamente gracias a que había un monstruo que había estado sellado en el váter y que al aparecer, en señal de agradecimiento, curó el traumatismo craneoencefálico del chaval gracias al cual había conseguido la libertad, partiendo después hacia la India. Las versiones eran tantas como personas había en el colegio.

¿Pero podría hoy por lo menos Dios decirle dónde se había metido aquel imbécil? Rogó la rubia a los cielos aún esperando, esperando todo el tiempo. Tal vez... tal vez no vendría. Se asustó. Tal vez no aparecería. Bajó la cabeza, algo angustiada. ¿Seguiría enfadado con ella? La última discusión que habían tenido había sido intensa, y para variar había acabado en desgracia, como siempre. ¡Pero era culpa de ese español por ser tan idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle a Alfred Jones que ella estaba enamorada de él? Aún al recordarlo quería morirse de inmediato.

Podía aún ver el escenario: había sido en el comedor, donde ella misma se encontraba a la cola esperando servirse la comida. Allí se había puesto a discutir con Jones pues, estando éste por delante de ella en la fila, se había aterrorizado tan sólo de imaginar que el americano se podría comer todas las existencias que restaban. Le llamó gordo. Él a Alice, estirada. Ella, de vuelta, le llamó hueco. Él, a ella, chica paloma. Entonces ella se enfadó y le llamó estadounidense, que era de lo peorcito que creía que se podía llamar a una persona. Le llamó lelo, retrasado, hipercalórico, y le mandó a contratar un cartógrafo para que empezase a comprender que él no era el _fucking_ centro del universo. El americano preguntó disimuladamente a su hermano qué era un cartógrafo. Después sonrió maliciosamente, y llegó a la conclusión definitiva:

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo –aceptó, consiguiendo que Alice Kirkland sonriese ufana–. De todos modos, para hacer mapas y esas cosas se necesita mucho de matemáticas y trigonometría, ¿no es así?... Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme con eso; ya sabes, con senos, cosenos y tangentes... Aunque lo cierto es que no parece que sepas mucho de senos, la verdad –terminó lanzando una mirada directa a su pecho tan poco abultado.

—¡Serás...!

—¡Pero bueno, Junior! –gritó Antonio apareciendo de la nada y golpeando a Alfred por detrás de las rodillas– ¿Cómo le dices eso a mi rubia?

—...Odio que aparezcas así –se quejó la víctima.

—Intenté avisarte –advirtió Canadá. Pero claro, nadie le escuchó.

—¡Qué quieres tú! –bramó entonces la inglesa, sabiéndose minoría respecto a esos dos imbéciles.

—Mírate, estás roja y a punto de llorar. ¿No te das cuenta que a la pobre muchacha le pone triste que la insultes así? Que lleva enamorada de ti desde primero, junior.

Se hizo un silencio. Incómodo, muy incómodo. Para todo el mundo, menos para el español que nunca supo leer las situaciones. Alfred miró a Alice. Todos miraron a los aludidos. España sonrió. Alice puso la mirada en blanco. Matthew miró a su hermano, sorprendido. Pero claro, nadie se dio cuenta.

—¡Venga, mujer! –animó el moreno, acercándose a los oídos de la chica de coletas para susurrar–: ¡Esta es una buena oportunidad para cazar a un hombre!

Antonio esperó un tortazo, pero no llegó nunca. Cuando abrió los ojos para comprobar por qué no giraba el mundo, vio que lejos de pegarle Alice miraba cabizbaja al suelo, dando su cuerpo pequeñas convulsiones de vez en cuando. Alfred F. Jones miraba la escena sin decir palabra, pues bien claro estaba que alguien como Alice Kirkland no podía estar por él, ¿no? Si siempre estaban a malas, y de hecho cuando se metió al consejo de estudiantes lo primero que hizo fue retirar fondos de su club de superhéroes. Sea como fuere, la sorpresa era tal que ahí estaba, inmóvil. Cuando quiso moverse, tuvo la sensación de que a pesar de todo nada de eso iba con él.

España extendió la mano y la posó sobre la cara de la muchacha, siendo rápidamente repudiada de un tortazo sublime. Preguntó qué le pasaba, con esa voz tierna que se le daba a poner cuando ya había conseguido que todo estuviese mal, con esa voz que odiaba. Alice quiso contestar, pero le fue imposible. Levantó la cabeza, consiguiendo que el español se encontrase con un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Pero esta vez ya no era una broma.

—Quién... ¿Quién te crees tú que eres –lloró– para decidir a quién quiero yo o no? ¿Eh? ¡Quién! ¡Contéstame! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir cuando me declaro yo o no? Eres... Eres lo peor... Y no eres capaz de entender nada...

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Aun así, deseosa de alejarse del moreno, comenzó a caminar orgullosa como una reina hacia la salida del lugar bajo las miradas de todos, no dejando que las lágrimas le restasen presencia ni dignidad. En medio del silencio, Bonnefoi aplaudió mientras ella se marchaba, ante semejante muestra de amor propio y un corazón roto. Le dirigió una mirada de odio; cuando por fin estuvo lejos de todos corrió, corrió tanto como le dieron las piernas.

—Maldito seas... no quiero volver a verte nunca... –maldijo, mientras las gotas de agua que caían de sus ojos se acumulaban en los cristales de sus gafas.

—... ¿Te refieres a mí? –escuchó una voz tras de sí. Sobresaltada, se giró.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te odio –sentenció mirando al español–. Casi tanto como tú me odias a mí...

—Yo no te od-

—¿Es que siempre vas a estar arruinándome la vida? ¿Siempre tienes que hacer algo que me haga sentir mal? ¿Siempre tienes que hacerme llorar? ¿Tan poco me aprecias? ¿Tanto te...? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

España se quedó en silencio, escuchando los lamentos de su habitual agresora. Ella, que esperaba las clásicas palabras de consuelo que siempre le profería el imbécil de Antonio, se extrañó al no encontrarlas. Algo asustada, se giró para mirar a su interlocutor.

Abrió mucho sus ojos para encontrar frente a ella, para su sorpresa, a un Antonio Fernández Carriedo de apariencia triste. Se rascaba torpemente detrás de la cabeza, y no parecía saber adónde mirar.

—Lo siento. Te prometo que no te causaré más problemas –dijo finalmente con un extraño e incómodo suspiro–. Perdona, ¿eh? De verdad... Mejor... Mejor me voy. Cuídate, no te molesto más. _Bye_.

Y lentamente y sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Se quedó bastante rato allí, esperando que volviera; no lo hizo. _Idiota. Tonto. Estúpido. Negligente. Bobo. Inútil. Insensato. Majadero. Lelo._ ¿Acaso no era capaz de darse cuenta de que de quien estaba enamorada era...?

Después de aquello no se cruzaron en dos días, pero como la cita para hacer el trabajo ya estaba fijada (por la manía de los profesores de ponerles juntos en equipo) decidió acudir igualmente. En ese tiempo se tomó la libertad de hablar con el americano sin levantar la voz por primera vez en su vida desde el momento en que dejaron de ser amigos. Le explicó brevemente y para desmayo del muchacho que en efecto, ella había estado enamorada de él. Que le había querido como seguramente nadie lo había hecho. Y que él había sido un idiota por mandarlo todo al traste. La pregunta que Jones hizo después de esa confesión se quedó sin respuesta: poniéndose de puntillas, Alice unió sus labios con los del rubio brevemente. Se separó de él y dio media vuelta para acudir a la cita que tenía pendiente, despidiéndose con un _Good Bye_ algo melancólico que dejó extrañado al estadounidense y seguido de un_ you stupid idiot_, más habitual. Como la mente de Alfred F. Jones no tenía por costumbre manejar dos situaciones al tiempo decidió quedarse con la más normal, la última, y responder algo al uso. Como Alice amenazó con conjurar un fantasma que acudiera a su cama por las noches, decidió detener la batalla por el momento, dejándola marchar. Matthew puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano a fin de animarle. Pero claro, él no lo sintió.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, pensando que nada iba a volver a ser como antes. ¿Por qué rayos había aguantado todas esas tonterías? ¿Por qué sino lo habría hecho? _Porque si me enfado de verdad hasta el punto de hacértelo meter en las entrañas, porque si te muestro que a veces me haces daño, porque si te digo que no quiero volver a hablarte nunca... tú no querrías volver a estar conmigo._ Así que, enhorabuena, después de más de dos años había conseguido tirarlo todo al traste. ¿Por qué diablos había llegado ella a...?

—¡Rubia! ¡Rubia, lo siento! –gritó entonces una voz sorprendiéndola enormemente– Lo siento, llego tarde.

–¡Claro que llegas tarde! Habíamos quedado a las cuatro y media, y son las cinco menos diez, ¡menos diez! Has tenido suerte de que no me vaya. ¿A qué hora se supone que me tome mi té? Eres un desconside-... ¿Qué escondes? –preguntó entonces, fijándose en que su interlocutor llevaba las manos a la espalda. Había estado tan concentrada al principio tratando de actuar normal que le había pasado desapercibido.

—Pues... como todavía me sentía mal por lo del otro día, he ido a comprarte algo... ¡Qué vergüenza! –se revolvió el muchacho, soltando una risa torpe–Toma, son para ti.

—¿Rosas?

—Sí, sí. Pasa que la tienda estaba llena y han tardado mucho en amarrármelas, así que por eso llego tarde. Ya puedes perdonar.

—... ¿Por qué hay una blanca, Antonio? –preguntó entonces la rubia mirando a la extraña en el ramo de rosas rojas con una ceja alzada.

España se puso de rodillas y con tono dramático y al más puro estilo Hamlet contestó con afección mientras movía exageradamente las manos:

—Para resaltar tu pureza sobre todas las demás.

Ella le miró. Él le devolvió la mirada. Ella alzo las cejas. Él le guiñó un ojo. Ella... ella estalló en risas.

—Vamos a trabajar, anda, que no llego al _five o'clock tea_ –rio tirándole del brazo, obligándole así a ponerse de pie y a seguirla.

_Idiota. Tonto. Estúpido. Negligente. Bobo. Inútil. Insensato. Majadero. Lelo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a enamorarse de alguien con todos esos atributos? Si apenas le encontraba nada bueno. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no le parecía que hubiera nada en Antonio Fernández Carriedo que llegara a gustarle. Pero, así y como estaban las cosas, ése era el hombre con el que quería estar su corazón._

_Y como él aún no sabía verlo, se mantendría callada. Al fin y al cabo, de momento le bastaba con su rosa blanca, tener sus manos unidas y una excusa para gritarle._

* * *

_**Idiota-Fin**  
_

Tengo que dedicarle esto a mi padre, que cuando le regaló a mi madre por su cumpleaños un ramo de rosas, había una blanca junto a las otras once rojas. Explicó que era para resaltar su pureza sobre el resto del mundo, e inspiró este fic. Poner sus palabras en boca de Antonio no está tan mal, visto que se llama Jose Antonio, mi abuelo Antonio y mi bisabuelo Antonio. Es una coincidencia graciosa.

¡Y ya! Perdón por aburriros con tonterías... *insegura* ¡Gracias por leer!

Un besito,

**Bou.**


End file.
